


Bed Bugs

by alby_mangroves, Mystrana



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Illustrated, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, little bit of violence, lots of explicit content, no actual bed bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: Sam and Scott don't share much beside a deep respect for Captain America. And a bed, that one time.This is that one time.





	Bed Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Wilson Birthday Bang!
> 
> This fic was an absolute pleasure to write. Shout out to my sister [ the Choot](http://thechoot.tumblr.com/) for helping flesh out the idea, to [ Chicklette](https://chicklette.tumblr.com/) for providing the initial inspiration and to [ Alby](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/) for providing an excellent beta read. And of course, the GORGEOUS art that accompanies this fic! 
> 
> Please enjoy! ~Mystrana

 

“It’ll work, I promise.” Scott Lang pointed to a map on the table, tracing a line from one spot to the next. The wave of his brown hair went every which way, a product of him running a hand through it every time he tried to make a point.

Sam sighed, debated throwing his hands in the air and settled on an exasperated eye roll. He didn’t want to talk tactics until the last minute. He wanted to change his t-shirt before they left, the faded green fabric stained with sweat from a morning run. “Tic-tac, I swear to -”

Scott put his hands up. “C’mon, man. Look. No one will expect me if I come from that direction.”

“Dude. You make yourself small, go places, and make yourself big again. Everyone knows what to expect by now.” Maybe it was Steve’s idea of a joke, to pair him with Scott on the last five missions they’d run. Sam didn’t think it was too funny.

“Point,” Scott conceded, patient. Infuriatingly patient. “But -”

As he explained himself, Sam found himself nodding, even if he didn’t care for the plan. The thing was, Scott was _right_ and Sam didn’t want to admit it, especially after they had spent the last hour debating it.

“You guys ready?” Both men looked up as Steve Rogers entered the room. Uniform pressed and shield ready on his back, Steve glanced at the map in front of them, the arrows that Scott had penned in place, and quirked an eyebrow. “Gonna come from behind, Scott? Good idea.”

Scott beamed and Sam stayed quiet, watching Scott in his periphery.

“Yeah. We were just working out a few small details,” Scott said, stars in his eyes as he looked at Steve. Sam chewed his tongue to keep from saying anything - at least Scott had managed to rein in the outright hero worship as they had all worked together over the past few months.

“Good.” Steve had his hands on his hips, and Sam had to admit it was hard not to stare. Maybe he and Scott had at least one thing in common. “We leave at 1200.”

Sam glanced down at his watch. 1150. Time to get going. He pushed up on the table, scooting his chair back. “Just answer me this, Steve? Why are these fuckers trying to infiltrate a county fair?”

“The Montana State Fair includes an exhibit endorsed by the National Pigeon Association.” Scott spoke with a perfectly straight face. “Who wouldn’t want to infiltrate that?”

“By staying under the radar in a large gathering, they open themselves to many opportunities. It’s the same reason our contact wants to use the fair for cover.” Steve shrugged. “And the beef exhibit _is_ one of the best in the country.”

Sam just sighed.

 

~~~

 

Sam swooped onto the field, aiming straight for the first of the three HYDRA agents. That man ducked and rolled while the two behind him turned and aimed gunfire at Sam’s front. Sam twisted and used his wings as cover while he rode the momentum forward, and when he spread the wings once more, he had his own machine pistols ready to lay down a round of suppressing fire, thankful they had managed to draw the agents out into the open away from the town and fairgrounds.

“On your left!” It might have been a joke between them, but Steve burst onto the scene without an ounce of humor, concentration etched in every motion as he swung his shield, aiming at another HYDRA agent. Sam moved higher in the sky, ready to provide a second round of fire.

Behind Sam, a _fourth_ HYDRA agent sprung out of nowhere on the goddamned field and aimed true, hitting his left wing and sending him in a spiral toward the ground. Sam used the power in his right wing to ease his fall as best he could, but landed on the ground in an ungraceful heap. He jumped up, trying to ease the dizziness that threatened to overcome him, but the agent reacted quicker. She jabbed, and all he managed was an arm block.

“There’s a fourth, guys,” Sam managed to shout in his commlink before returning his wavering focus on the fight. The ground spun half a turn before he got his footing, just in time to block another strong punch. He could only hope that Steve was keeping the other three busy, because if they were aiming at his back, he had nothing.

The agent dropped to the ground, swinging her leg out in a sweeping kick, and Sam cursed as his legs came out from under him again. This time, though, the distance to the ground was minimal, and he had no problem rolling to the side, kicking up to disarm her as she tried to finish the job.

She replied with another jab, but suddenly she started moving away from him, even with her arm still outstretched. She blinked, looking down at the ground, but Sam knew right away she wouldn’t see who was there - Scott, shrunk down to ant size, had grabbed her and was running as fast as he could.

In ant form, granted, it wasn’t exactly speedy. But it accomplished two things - surprise and distance, and Sam could work with both of those.

A good couple of yards away, Scott tossed the agent up as he activated his normal size. The agent recovered quickly, flipping in the air and landing on her feet. But now she was facing off against two, and that had her hesitating.

Scott shrank back down again, and she automatically looked to the grass where he had been, giving Sam a chance to rush her, knocking her over and getting her to the ground.

“Sorry about the delay,” Scott’s voice came over the commlink, even though he was technically close enough that Sam could have heard. In ant form, it would have been too quiet to hear. “Had to take down the others on the side. There were three trying to sneak away.”

Sam nodded and looked over to see Steve backing up towards them as the last remaining HYDRA agent pulled out a nasty looking weapon, aiming it at their group. Sam didn’t have to look to Scott to know he was already in motion, activating his ant size and rushing forward, while Steve held up his shield to block the blast.

The light energy of the weapon hit the shield with an intense force that had Steve grunting, but he managed to keep the shield up and in place. As soon as the energy cleared, Sam rolled, used the last bit of lift from his right wing to jump in the air several feet, and landed close to the agent before he could re-charge the weapon.

Sam threw the first punch, and the agent dodged, but not quick enough. He tried to recover and punch back, but the next thing he knew, now _he_ was heading backwards, away from Sam.

“It never gets old, does it?” Sam grinned as he watched the HYDRA agent’s surprised, indignant sputtering.

This time, Scott shifted into his normal size as he launched the agent into the air, using the momentum of the transformation to ensure the agent didn’t get right back up. Steve surveyed the grounds, accounting for each of the agents as Sam and Scott shared an adrenaline-fueled high five.

“Good work, guys.” Steve was grinning, like they had done something funny. Sam and Scott shrugged at each other. “I’m going to secure the perimeter, make sure there’s no other agents lurking.” He jogged off, his jog a normal man’s run.

“Pretty sure we got them all.” Scott sat down, and then, thinking better of it, lay on his back in the dirt. There was a tree overhead and the shade was nice. He was exhausted from the intense, fast fight. “That energy blast overhead was like a hurricane in ant form. I had to hold onto a blade of grass like my life depended on it.”

“Maybe that’s why Steve was laughing.” Sam paused, watching Steve disappearing across the grassy field. Over the commlink, he added, “Steve, I think you’re losing it.”

“I’m great. But I need you two to stay until tomorrow to meet up with our contact,” Steve’s voice faded for a moment and then was audible again. “...Know you’re both capable of doing this on your own, but it’s just for safety’s sake.”

“Got it,” confirmed Sam, and Scott nodded from his spot on the ground, content to stay there until the morning if need be.

“Perimeter is all clear, so I will see you guys back at base tomorrow. I’m gonna head out and get these HYDRA agents to the authorities. Sorry that the contact needed an extra day, but it worked out for the best. They didn’t even have a chance to get to him.”

Scott pressed his commlink and coughed. “Yup. Lucky. See you tomorrow, man.” He closed his eyes.

Sam sighed as he turned around to look at the small town in front of them. The field they had fought in, a rare bit of higher elevation that kept their fight hidden and away from potential civilian casualties, gave a good view of the little gathering of buildings. If they had known they were going to stay, they could have at least made a nice reservation. Separate rooms. Even as he stood there, he could see the “no vacancy” sign on what appeared to be the one motel in town.

Scott followed Sam’s gaze as he sat up. He wiped his face and got out his cell phone. “Look, it’s ok. Let me dial Luis.” Scott had smudged dirt across his cheek and nose, and Sam resisted the urge to call him out. “He probably knows a guy.”

 

 

~~~

 

Luis knew a guy. The problem was, the guy’s first cousin’s florist’s best friend was able to get them a room in a small but clean hotel in the middle of the town. Well, that wasn’t the problem, not really.

The problem was the full sized bed in the middle of the room.

The _one_ full sized bed in the middle of the room.

Sam looked around. Along the back wall, there were two end tables and a TV on a mini fridge, neither of which really screamed, “sleep on me.” The bed, with a soft blue comforter and crisp white sheets, _did._ And Sam was tired.

So was Scott. Scott was in the middle of a yawn, stretching his arms up and yawning so wide that Sam could practically see his tonsils.

“One bed, hey,” he said as his yawn came to a close and Sam refrained from rolling his eyes, but only just.

Sam was tired, sore, and pretty sure that the collection of small bruises on his right arm were already working towards combining into full arm bruise status.

“Maybe I can sleep in the tub,” he muttered as he swept through the room. The bathroom boasted a toilet, a sink, and a square, single shower pan. “Or not.”

“Like I’m going to make you sleep in the tub,” Scott was saying behind him. “Look old timer, you took the majority of the damage today. You sleep in the bed and I’ll see if they’ll send up some blankets and I’ll take the floor. Maybe they have a cot.”

“Old man, huh?” Sam rolled his eyes and then looked at the floor. The dark blue carpet hid stains well and looked clean, but it was still the floor. “That insult lacks creativity, but I’m still not making you sleep on the floor.”

“It’s not the worst place I’ve ever slept.”

Sam shook his head, his temples tight and pounding. He massaged the side of his head as he spoke. “Scott. Don’t argue with me about this. You won’t win. You take the bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.” He wasn’t sure why he was arguing - his tired bones wanted nothing more than to take Scott up on the offer and sink into the covers and sleep until the morning. Maybe even sleep in. Eight am sounded good.

But he could see the weariness written in the lines of Scott’s face, the way he was leaning against the wall to hide how much his legs were threatening to give out on him, and there was something about it that had Sam unable to claim the bed for himself.

Scott looked like he was going to say something and then paused. He looked at his hands and then back at the floor and then back at Sam and then finally, looked at the bed again. “Ok. I’ll just… I’ll just put on the suit and go small and then we can both use the bed.”

Tapping a finger to his chin, Sam turned to look at the bed with Scott. He felt his headache lifting. “Now that’s thinking. I mean, it’s smart. We could both fit. And we’re both exhausted.” If he didn’t mention that his heart started racing for some reason, no one had to acknowledge that, right? At least his voice was steady, if a bit strained. Easily blamed on exhaustion.

“So let’s both sleep on the bed.”

“It’s not like I haven’t shared a bed when I was in the army. Shared the floor really. The floor is like a really big bed if you think about it.” Sam shrugged, trying to be casual. Could Scott hear how loud Sam’s heart was beating?

“You know my past,” Scott said. “I’m used to having no privacy when I sleep.” The only thing Scott could hear was the sound of his own heart trying to beat out of his chest. Had Steve seen the way Scott had been looking at Sam? Was that why he assigned them to this mission in the middle of nowhere-ville, Montana, population: cow? Steve wasn’t that devious, was he?

And yet, here they were during the one weekend a year when every room in town was booked for the state fair that boasted cows and pigeons from every corner of the state. Scott sighed.

“Well?” Sam asked. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before pulling off his shirt and tossing it over to the side of the room. He convinced himself the hesitation came from concern that he might smell from the earlier fighting, and not that he had a sudden, crazy thought that maybe Scott’s eyes would linger. Sam stretched, easing his arms up until his shoulders loosened, and he leaned back just enough to let his lower back get a good release. The whole while, he felt Scott’s gaze, would have sworn that he saw Scott turn away just a moment too quickly when Sam turned back towards him.

Scott frowned at his hands, picturing the dark gloves and red activator buttons. “The suit really sucks to sleep in, you know.” He looked up, resolutely keeping his eyes on Sam’s face, and definitely not enjoying the lithe muscle of Sam’s back.

Sam shook his head, raised an eyebrow. “More than this floor?” He didn’t have to feel the rough berber carpet to know it was scratchy, didn’t have to stomp his feet to know it provided next to no cushioning. And if Scott thought that Sam was just trying to save him a bit of discomfort, that was fine. That was all Sam was doing, right? Sam mentally groaned at himself. Yes, that _was_ all he was doing.

The frown deepened as Scott tested the floor with a pat. “Yeah.” A beat. “Ok.” Another beat. Was it long enough to make it look like his decision was legitimate? “I’m gonna just… go get dressed. For bed. In this outfit I couldn’t wait to take off thirty minutes ago.”

“I appreciate it, man. This is problem solving at its finest. Steve would be proud of us.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed, and took off his socks. The bed didn’t creak or protest or do anything except provide comfort and Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the bed. How dare it be so perfect? He stood for a moment to pull back the covers, and got in the bed, doing his best to get comfortable.

Scott showed up in the frame of the bathroom, Antman outfit on, including the helmet.

“Your pajamas look ridiculous, you know that, right?” Sam smirked. Scott’s shoulders slumped and Sam backtracked. “Hey, no, I mean. I do really appreciate this. I’m glad we can both be relatively comfortable for the night.”

“We’ll see,” Scott said, as he sat on the bed. “If it gets to be too uncomfortable, I’m just sneaking to the floor when you’re not looking.” He pushed his buttons, shrunk down to nearly nothing, and climbed onto the other pillow, turning in a few circles until he was as comfortable as he could get. “Good night, Sam.” Scott’s voice was tiny and tinny and Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“G’night, man.”

The day had been long and the fighting fast but brutal. Sam was out before long. It took Scott a few more minutes to confirm it was as good as it was going to get, but then he, too, was asleep, and the room was silent, save for the occasional noticeable intake of breath.

 

~~~

 

Sam was having a nice dream. He was outside on a beautiful day, the sun’s rays shining down and warming his head, his neck, his shoulders. The soft heat felt so nice on his back, and he wanted to wrap himself in the comfortable warmth.

Scott was having a dream, too. The day’s events were playing through his mind, running on a loop, sizing down to duck under one guy and sizing up behind him to follow through with a punch. He liked being regular size. In the dream, Scott took off his helmet to grin at the bad guys.

In the bed, Scott did the same thing, took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground, more than half asleep as he snuggled up to his pillow. He couldn’t remember when he had gotten a full body pillow, but he drowsily congratulated his good decision as he fell back into a deep sleep.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, the sun shone, streaming through the blinds and teasing Sam awake. He opened his eyes and saw a hand that was very much not his own slung across his chest.

“Aw, hell no,” Sam said, following the hand up the arm to the shoulder and to the face of one Scott Lang, who was sleeping as quietly as a baby. Or at least he had been, until Sam had shouted.  
  
Scott woke with a start, glancing from side to side in the room until his eyes met Sam’s and then he looked down at himself, and blinked. “Huh.”

Sam shot out of the bed faster than Scott had ever seen him move before. “Hey, at least Steve’ll get a kick out of this story,” Scott began, but Sam cut him off.

“Are you kidding me? Forget about it. Steve doesn’t need to hear about it as a funny story, no one needs to hear about it.” Sam growled as his headache from yesterday reappeared with a vengeance. “I’m not about to be the butt of a joke.”

Scott scratched at his neck and sat up in the bed, watching as Sam paced between the TV and the nightstand. “So I won’t tell Steve,” he amended. “ We can keep it in our book of ‘things we’ve done that no one knows about.’” Scott frowned. “Which, uh, sounds a lot more dirty than I intended and -”

“No, wait,” Sam amended, recalling the fight they had had in upstate New York before Scott joined the Avengers. Another event Sam had told Scott to keep quiet about. And Scott had never said one word, never told anyone even though it would have been a great story. Sam needed some ibuprofen to deal with the pounding in his head, but he pressed on. “I owe you an apology. Apologies. I keep saying ‘let’s just forget about this’ and ‘let’s pretend this didn’t happen.’ And clearly it happened. And it’s not just my decision.”

He rubbed at his head and he sat back down on the bed next to Scott, just a foot of space between them. He thought about how Scott had beaten him in a fair fight, how frustrating that had been, and how much he respected him for being able to do that. “I just -”

Scott looked thoughtful as he stared across the room, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “You know, my mom used to say that when a girl picked on me in grade school, it was ‘cause she liked me. Is that what’s happening here?”

Sam stared at Scott, taking in his dark hair, his bright eyes, and he paused. Was that what was happening here? Scott might have been joking, but as the words lingered in the air, Sam realized Scott had the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Sam’s own cheeks started to burn and his palms started to sweat.

Sam leaned in, so slow that Scott could have jumped up and gotten clear to the other side of the room before Sam was close enough to feel Scott’s nervous breathing, close enough to really see the stubble around his chin and cheeks, close enough that their lips were only an inch apart. And then Scott leaned in too, bridging that last inch of distance as he closed his eyes, and they kissed, a brush of skin against skin that stole Sam’s breath and had Scott blinking as he opened his eyes and looked into Sam’s.

“Do we -” Scott was breathless too. “Do we have to forget this?”

“Only if _you_ want to,” Sam said, his voice low and dangerously intense, his smile set to stun. Scott shivered as he leaned in, claiming Sam’s lips again, a little more sure, a little more rough. Scott felt Sam grin, the last nudge to give Scott the confidence to reach out and run his hands along Sam’s bare shoulders, marveling at the way the muscles moved as Sam moved his arms to pull Scott closer, running his fingers down the stiff fabric on Scott’s arms until he got to his hands.

“Nice gloves.”

Scott grinned as he pulled them off and tossed them to the side. Sam thumbed the seam of the suit, looking for a zipper, a pull-tab, anything. “Ok, give me a hand here. How the hell do you get this on and off by yourself?”

Scott guided Sam’s hand to the zipper and Sam eased it down slowly, helping Scott shrug off the thick material.

“Really, man?” Sam laughed when he saw Scott was wearing a t-shirt and boxers under the suit.

“What?” Scott shrugged. “The suit was made in the 50s. And Pym wasn’t exactly a fan of Stark, so it’s not like it came equipped with Stark-patented ‘comfort-flex’ material. I gotta wear something underneath this dinosaur hide.”

“Right,” said Sam, laughing helplessly. “But Ant-Man boxers? And is that a poodle on your shirt?” Sam was just about to reach for the hem of Scott’s shirt to pull off the offending garment when Scott’s phone buzzed on the bedside table, the ringtone beginning to play: _“The ants go marching one by one, hoorah, hoorah -”_

The two men stared at the phone for a full ten seconds, the nursery rhyme continuing on before Sam burst out laughing again, and Scott grabbed for the phone, fumbling with it and shutting off the alarm.

“Our contact -” he said, as he looked at the screen. “Shit. We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.”

Sam’s leg was pressed against Scott’s, their thighs touching. He lingered, not wanting to move away and lose whatever moment was happening. But he knew they had to finish their job, seeing as it was the whole reason they were here in the first place. Reluctantly, Sam shifted away from Scott, and got off the bed to get his shirt.

“Good thing you set an alarm.” Sam glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his lips a little red and his face a little flushed. It would fade before too long. “I didn’t think I’d get so - distracted.” Sam’s sentence trailed off as he watched the mirror image of Scott get off the bed and stretch.

Scott grinned sheepishly as he turned to meet Sam’s eyes. “Me either, man.” He grabbed his pants on the nightstand, shimmying into them as Sam pulled on his shirt.

“So I guess we have to get going now,” Sam said as they stood and faced each other without moving.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, grabbing a light jacket and zipping it up over his hula-hooping poodle shirt. Through some superhuman force of will, he managed to turn toward the door and open it, waiting for Sam to pass through first before following behind. “Uh, did Steve say where we’d be meeting the guy?”

Sam nodded as he put on his baseball cap while they walked down the blue carpet of the hallway. “Ready to be casual at the fair?”

Scott smoothed his hair back, and straightened his jacket again. “So ready. Never been more ready in my life.”

 

 

~~~

 

“Ok, so I wasn’t quite ready for that,” Scott amended, laughing as he missed his step and stumbled back down the hallway later that evening.

“Would have been nice of Steve to let us know what to expect,” Sam agreed, shaking his head. They were almost back at their room, the day having passed in a pleasant blur of meeting their contact and then, with the mission cleared and no other pressing matters to attend to, being granted permission to spend the day enjoying the fair if they wanted to.

And they did. Especially after finding out that their contact was a cow.

“I just - who the hell sends a messenger cow?” Scott asked. He pressed the keycard into the door lock and waited for the click before turning the handle. “When has anyone in the history of espionage sent a messenger cow?”

Sam shook his head. “Never. That’s when.” He turned towards Scott as he dropped the information on the nightstand near the bed. “We are the first goddamn group of people to do business with a cow that didn’t end with me enjoying some goddamn steaks.”

“And Steve knew the whole time!” Scott sat down on the side of the bed. “He’s something else, you know.”

“What, Steve? Or the cow?”

“What if the cow’s name was Steve?” Scott said. He started to laugh. “What if the goddamned cow’s name was Steve?”

“I think in general, cows are girls and steers are boys.”

“Don’t _steer_ me wrong, Wilson!” Scott cocked his head and winked at Sam, and Sam just about lost it, throwing up his hands in the air as he groaned.

“Puns, Scott?” Sam asked as he kicked his shoes off, putting them against the wall by the door. “Is that what we’ve been reduced to?”

“Nonsense. We’ve been reduced to spending another night in this room, even though we could have gone back to base if we had wanted to.” Scott raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Sam sat down on the bed next to Scott, their thighs touching, Scott’s jeans against Sam’s cargo pants. The touch brought them back to the morning in an instant. He grabbed Scott’s hand. “We could have gone back.” Sam ran his tongue along his bottom lip, watched as Scott followed his every movement. He pulled Scott’s hand up, letting his gaze linger as he brought his fingertips to his mouth and sucked gently.

Scott let out a breath of air in a soft groan. Sam’s tongue was warm and wet and sent a pleasant shudder through his body. “Coulda slept in our own beds,” he managed to say just before Sam leaned in, moving their hands aside and pressing his lips against Scott’s.

“Yeah, could have,” Sam agreed after a moment, grabbing Scott by the waist and pulling him over until he was sitting straddled across Sam’s lap. “Guess we messed that one up.”

“That’s - yeah.” Scott hummed as Sam brought him closer, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. “Right.” Sam tossed the shirt towards the nightstand, but neither of them watched to see if he made the shot. Scott tugged at the bottom of Sam’s shirt, revealing toned muscle and soft skin, and a moment later, Sam’s shirt joined the pile somewhere across the room.

They kissed, hands exploring each other’s bodies, Scott pressed up against Sam’s lap and grinding his hips against him as they kissed, tasting each other and liking what they found. Sam bucked his hips up, suddenly desperate for more contact, right now.

Scott grinned as he recognized the way Sam was moving. “This, I’ve got.” And then he eased off of Sam’s lap, slinking down to his knees on the floor in front of Sam, pulling at Sam’s zipper and tugging at his pants and boxers as Sam stood just enough to ease them off and then they, too, joined the locationless pile of clothing somewhere on the floor.

Sam didn’t have half a second to think about it before Scott ducked his head down and took Sam’s cock in his mouth. He started slow, just a tender touch, moving even slower, setting Sam’s nerves on fire. His hips jerked, an involuntary reaction to the constant, intensifying pressure, and then Scott switched to an enthusiastic tempo that had Sam moaning in moments.

“God, ok,” Sam breathed as he wound fingers through Scott’s hair and tried not to get off on the sight of Scott’s lips pressed against his erection, the way Scott was moving, the way Scott had his hands all over Sam’s thighs. “Ok. Wow.” Sam could _feel_ Scott grinning, and that dizzying sensation spread across his entire body. Sam was sure he was holding too tightly, he was pulling too hard, he needed to let go and give Scott room to work his magic, but he couldn’t let go.

And then Scott was easing off, pulling back against his grip and letting the cool air of the room rush across Sam’s cock before looking up at Sam and smiling innocently. “I don’t mind if you, uh, hold on tight,” he said, his voice roughed up, low. “Kinda like it.” He took Sam back in his mouth and Sam whimpered at the warm pressure combined with Scott’s words.

Sam threaded his fingers through Scott’s hair again, holding tight, and when Scott moaned around his cock, fireworks exploded across Sam’s vision, reds and silvers sparkling everywhere. He let out a heavy breath and loosened his grip, trying to relax, trying to keep his hips still and not eagerly fuck Scott’s warm mouth.

Scott murmured something, a soft brush of his lips and cool air against Sam’s skin, and Sam shivered, too warm and too cold all at once.

“I would have never admitted this is what I want.” Sam might have been floating, overwhelmed with the perfect drag of Scott’s tongue across the slit of his cock and his words were punctuated with little gasps. “But holy hell I wish we had talked things over sooner.”

That had Scott grinning again and Sam couldn’t help but lift his hips, trying to bring more of his lap in contact with Scott’s mouth. Scott just dipped his head a little bit and hummed. Sam was about to lose any semblance of control, his cock so hard, so warm, and Scott moving so nicely. He had one hand tangled in Scott’s hair and the other running down Scott’s shoulder and back, holding him close and loving the way Scott melted into his touches.

“Gonna come if you keep this up,” Sam managed to say as he half-heartedly tried to pull back. But Scott just wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist and held him close, thumbs stroking down his back in time to the way he moved, quick and sure and more than a little rough.

“Go for it,” Scott encouraged as he paused for a breath, eyes roaming over Sam’s naked body.

Sam shifted underneath him, his skin on fire and his breathing harsh and uneven. He closed his eyes, panting as he came, legs quivering and the image of Scott kneeling in front of him, mouth moving over his cock burned into the back of his eyelids. Scott’s fingertips dug into Sam’s thighs and every inch of Sam’s skin tingled as he relaxed into the last pulses of his orgasm while Scott swallowed around his cock, and brought one hand to caress his balls, rubbing gentle circles.

“Scott,” Sam began, and he tried to open his eyes and focus on the scene in front of him. Scott was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his face flushed and his eyes dark, and Sam had to close his eyes for another moment, overwhelmed. “Oh my god,” he managed.

Scott grinned again, beaming with a good bit of pride and just a little bit of “ _yeah, I know._ ”

“Been looking for an excuse for that for ages now,” Scott admitted, his eyebrows dancing impishly on his forehead as he confessed. “Ever since Steve started pairing us up for missions together.”

Sam paused before shaking his head, the last few months playing out in rapid flashback. Steve telling him, _“you have to learn to work with Scott”_ and, _“I pair you two up because Scott’s fighting style complements yours”_ and, “ _you guys are our most efficient pair when you’re not fighting with each other!”_ Steve sending them on missions across the country, chasing HYDRA state to state, often as a group with others, but always finding a way to get Sam and Scott out on their own - together. “Steve’s a son of a bitch, you know that?”

“Oh yeah. The worst,” Scott agreed. He was still kneeling on the floor between Sam’s legs, enjoying the view, Sam’s skin smooth and soft and his muscles languid and relaxed. Scott shifted his weight back until he was sitting, and Sam reached out to help him up, pulling hard. Scott stumbled and fell towards Sam, hands out to break his fall. It was Sam’s turn to grin as he guided Scott to fall onto the bed, and Sam swung his legs up and crawled to straddle Scott’s waist.

Scott was still wearing his jeans, the denim unable to hide the outline of his erection. Sam teased Scott through the thick fabric, palm against the denim and rubbing until Scott was squirming beneath him, pushing his hips up against Sam’s hand.

Working the zipper with his other hand, Sam slowly undid Scott’s pants. When Scott let out a heavy breath, Sam abandoned pretense and pulled at the jeans and Scott’s damn Ant-Man boxers, pushing them down and out of the way, taking Scott’s lovely hard cock into his hand.

It was a good fit, warm and smooth and Sam teased Scott a bit, tugging with just the faintest bit of pressure. Scott kept arching into the touch, wanting more friction, and Sam went even slower and softer, until Scott was whining.

“C’mon, please,” he said, his voice low and strained and Sam nodded. He gripped a little tighter, fisting Scott’s cock with one hand and rubbing firmly on the soft skin under Scott’s balls, pressing up and teasing them with the tips of his fingers. “Mmmm, yes, like that, please.”

  
Sam leaned in, bringing their lips together and loving the way Scott moaned, his breath warm on Sam’s face. “Still good?” Sam asked, though he knew the answer as Scott thrust against his hands.

“So good,” Scott agreed. He was flushed from his cheeks to his chest as he whined softly, trying to catch his breath, even as Sam kissed him again and again. Scott wrapped his arms around Sam’s back, running his hands down to Sam’s hips and holding tight. “Please, Sam,” he breathed out. “Want you.”

Sam thought he might pass out the way his body fluttered when he heard Scott’s words, and he moved faster, using his fingers to vary the pressure until he seemed to find the perfect grip. Scott bucked against his fist steadily for a minute longer and then he was erratic, close to coming.

“You look amazing, Scott, so beautiful right now.” Sam whispered against Scott’s ear, and Scott shuddered. “I want you too.” Silent and eyes closed, Scott came over Sam’s hand and onto his stomach. Sam held him a minute longer, kissing at Scott’s collarbone and coming up to kiss Scott again before letting go.

“Mmm, just gonna stay here a minute longer,” Scott said, eyes still closed and peace settling in the lines of his neck and shoulders as he nuzzled up against Sam’s chest. “That was nice, Sam. Why don’t we do that more instead of arguing?”

“I’m still gonna call you out when I don’t like your plans,” Sam promised. He hopped off the bed for a moment, striding naked into the bathroom to grab some tissues for them to clean up. Scott tossed the tissues towards the trash can, but just like their clothes, they didn’t stop to see where they landed.

Sam climbed back into the bed. “Look, if we’re putting everything out there.” He paused, taking a breath. They lay next to each other in that full-sized bed, just resting, skin pressed against skin. “I guess I was jealous. I thought you wanted Steve.”

Scott looked thoughtful, but he shrugged. “I think Steve is amazing, don’t get me wrong.”

“I don’t think you need to defend him. It’s not like he’s listening to our conversations.” Sam couldn’t help but glance around the room. He didn’t see any obvious bugs, at least. “I mean, probably not.” He glanced around again. “I could send Redwing around if you want.”

Scott laughed and shook his head. “I believe you! Look, when I put on my suit and go out there, he’s definitely an inspiration to do my best.” Scott rolled on his side, body and leg pressed against Sam. It felt nice, like home. “But you’re something else. Something better.”

Sam grunted an acknowledgement, wondering if Scott could see the amount of emotion his words just elicited. He had spent so much time telling everyone - telling himself - that he _did what Steve did, just slower._ Said as a joke, but maybe a little kernel of truth. That he was _just less impressive._ And here was Scott telling him different. It warmed him in a way he didn’t realize he wanted.

“That’s a high compliment, you know,” Scott said, his voice teasing. “Ought to get more of a thanks than a grunt, I think.”

Sam tackled him. Not hard enough to wind him, but hard enough that the momentum rolled them over in the bed, and Scott grinned.

“Ok, I like where this is going. I accept your thanks.” Sam nipped at the side of his neck, little kisses that had Scott shivering. “In fact, Sam, I think I’m going to compliment you more often.”

 

 

~~~

 

They talked about where they stood on their way back to base for debriefing, agreeing that they both wanted to go ahead and see where things lead, that they weren’t interested in just a one time thing.

So when Steve sat at the table and asked, completely innocent, how their stay was, Sam and Scott exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing.

“I have to say it’s a pleasant change from having you two at each other’s throats,” Steve said, but that only made Scott laugh harder.

“Phrasing, man,” he managed, and Sam nodded.

Steve looked at the way Sam had a hand resting on the small of Scott’s back and he tapped a finger on his chin. “Did you get in touch with our contact?”

“Please,” Sam replied. “We had some of the best steaks with that guy.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as Scott nodded.

“Just kidding, of course. Bessie is probably home and mooing or whatever it is cows do when they’re not bringing secret information to county fairs.” Scott crossed his arms in front of his chest, shoulders back and head held high. “That’s right, Steve, we found out our contact was a goddamn cow, and you owe us an apology for not briefing us on that very VITAL piece of information.”

“All right, all right,” Steve said, hands up to placate them. “You’re right. I had a bit of amusement at your expense. Look, though - I was trying to figure out a way to get you guys to get along!”

“Oh, it worked.” Sam sat back, looking pleased with himself. He didn’t need to look at Scott to know he was just as happy. “We’re getting along real fine now. Might not get any work done if you assign us to missions together again.”

Steve shook his head, and let out a little sigh, but he was still smiling. “Sounds like I should _not_ go ahead and review the HYDRA security footage we recovered from the hidden camera in your room -”

Sam’s mouth dropped open as Scott blushed, and Steve grinned, putting his hands up. “Kidding, kidding. There was no camera!”

Sam and Scott groaned in unison.

“You know what, Sam?” Scott said, turning in his chair to look at Scott, pointedly ignoring Steve, “It feels like this debriefing is over, doesn’t it?”

Sam nodded. “You’re absolutely right, Tic-Tac. Shall we?” He stood up, holding out his hand and Scott grabbed it, tentative at first and then happily twining his fingers with Sam’s. The fit was perfect.

From the other side of the table, Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly as he watched them leave the room. “About damn time,” he said to the empty room, tucking the HYDRA memory stick with the footage from their room in his pocket to delete without watching.

Probably.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alby and I are setting sail with Sam and Scott! Keep your eyes out for more! Meantime, come visit us on tumblr! :)
> 
>    
> [ Alby_mangroves ](http://artgroves.tumblr.com)  
> [ Mystrana ](http://mystrana.tumblr.com)


End file.
